


迷情2

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情2

下午2点到4点，是龙城第一医院ICU的探视时间。  
赵云澜给妈妈擦过身，又给她喂了点吃的，其实就是往鼻饲管里注射一点流质。  
然后就呆呆坐在床边，看着呼呼作响的CRRT机。  
那是一个巨大的复杂的机器，把妈妈的血液抽出来，净化之后再输回她的身体里。  
每次两千块。但是这能维持她的肾功能，延长她的生命。  
他的奖学金也不够做多少次的。

上次那件事的第二天，沈巍把他成绩改成了B+。  
然后奖学金顺利拿到。  
他也在一间KTV找了新兼职，时薪挺高。  
他大大松了一口气，总算缓过来了。  
就是每次分子生物学的课，赵云澜都尴尬欲死。  
总是躲在最角落的位置，也不敢抬头看黑板。  
沈巍似乎心情一直很糟糕，课堂气氛也变得更恐怖。  
有次两个女生在课上嘻哈讲小话，他要求人家从自己的课堂上滚出去。  
批评的话说得很重，所有人大气都不敢出。  
赵云澜偷偷抬头的时候，感觉沈巍用厌恶的眼神扫了他一眼。  
好像他是什么脏东西似的。  
赵云澜臊得恨不得立刻逃走。

在KTV的工作，说白了就是少爷。  
赵云澜观察了下，这家店还算正经，基本也就是陪唱唱歌、喝喝酒。  
再次被一个油腻大叔在洗手间压住的时候，赵云澜真想骂街。  
他妈的他一个直男，怎么这些油腻大叔总找他下手。  
他哪里看上去像个受了？

“大哥…大哥…您冷静点儿，咱们这儿不兴这样的，小弟陪您喝一杯吧？行吗？”赵云澜一边拉开身上人越摸越不是地方的手，一边强忍着劝他。  
“小瘪三，跟我装纯呢是伐？我今天看得起你，3千块来不来？”臭烘烘的酒气喷在赵云澜脸上，手已经撩开上衣伸进去，摸得赵云澜恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“大哥…不是…”  
忽然一个隔间的门砰一声开了，原来里面还有其他人。  
油腻色胚吓了一跳，放开了赵云澜，装模作样地到水池边洗手。  
赵云澜赶紧整整衣服开溜。  
顺便看了眼隔间里出来的人。  
！  
沈巍！  
赵云澜一下子脸颊发烫。  
自己在这人面前真是一点儿脸都没有了。  
沈巍冷冷地看了他一眼，什么都没说，擦身而过。

沈巍确实讨厌赵云澜。  
倒不是怕这学生抓住了这点儿跟自己苟且的把柄来怎么样，他也用不着怕。  
是恨铁不成钢的那种不满。  
明明是个挺有才华的学生，却不好好上课。  
明明长得眉清目秀，却做出那么…那么下流的事。  
还在ktv做少爷。  
他为什么要活得这么随便。  
沈巍忍不住去查了查。

赵云澜惴惴不安地走在去沈巍办公室的路上。  
不知道他要跟自己谈什么。  
不会是向学校反映自己在ktv打工的事吧…  
他应该不是那种人。

“这是给你的。”沈巍递过来一个大大的信封。  
赵云澜莫名其妙接过来打开。  
居然是钱，一沓一沓的，估计有十万左右。  
他不知道沈巍什么意思。封口费？  
“我了解了一下你的情况。你现在确实需要钱。但是，还是希望你能好好上学，不要荒废自己，这才是你的出路。”  
赵云澜眨眨眼，干笑了一声：“沈老师真是好人。谢谢，无功不受禄。”  
扔下沉甸甸的信封，转身想走。  
啊，其实好想要啊…但是只是帮人家口了一次，就拿这么多钱不合适吧…  
沈巍看他不接受自己的好意，有点心急：“那你准备怎么办？继续逃课打工？然后呢？分数不够就去其他教授那儿…”  
沈巍没有说下去，他觉得自己有点口不择言了。

赵云澜好像听到心里流血的声音。  
这个年轻有为的教授，估计一辈子顺遂得不知道什么叫烦恼吧。瞧瞧，随便一出手就是十万块。大概也不知道什么叫穷，什么叫一分钱逼死英雄汉。所以他用身份、用钱这么随意地踩踏着自己的尊严。  
但是。  
自己在这个人面前确实没有骄傲可言。  
上次的事，太贱了。  
赵云澜扯出一个超级难看的笑容：“多谢您费心啦…总之不会再打搅您了行吧！”  
“不是白给你的！”沈巍急切道。  
然后朝赵云澜走去，咫尺距离时，他停下了。  
“这…这是一个月的钱…你…明白吧？”  
沈巍脸红了，天呐，自己在胡说八道什么呢！  
沉默。  
持续的沉默。  
赵云澜舔舔嘴唇，犹疑地轻笑一声：“你要包我？”  
沈巍眼神闪躲。  
赵云澜真想把钱摔在这个伪君子脸上！  
但是。  
他想到家里空荡荡的冰箱，想到大庆已经很久不吃猫粮只吃剩饭，想到那个巨大的CRRT机器…  
他动心了，他妈的他居然动心了。  
没办法，他需要钱。没资格对钱挑三拣四。  
而且照现在同时打3份工这个情况，别说能不能顺利混个毕业，自己的身体很快就会垮了。  
已经很久没有睡一个4小时以上的觉了。

就在沈巍以为赵云澜可能要跳起来怒骂自己的时候。  
听到他轻轻说：“我…我不接受…那些变态的性爱…我身体不太好…”  
沈巍气得眉头皱起。  
“我没那些癖好！”  
想想又跟了一句：“马上把KTV那个工作辞掉。”  
呵，金主爸爸的气势已经出来了！  
赵云澜哧了一声。  
走过去锁上了办公室的门。  
又走回来，再一次，跪在了沈巍面前。  
拉下他的裤链。

沈巍知道，他是通过作践自我来得到类似赴汤蹈火般的成就感。然后以此来维护一点可笑的尊严。  
有点心疼。  
他看到赵云澜闭着眼吞吐自己的阴茎，眼角湿湿的。  
粗重的呼吸喷在自己下身，当然不是赵云澜有了感觉，而是在憋住哽咽。  
这个漂亮的男孩，一边哭一边为自己口。  
此情此境让沈巍欲罢不能。

上次的事之后，沈巍一直忘不掉那销魂蚀骨的快感。  
那是他前30年人生中从没体验过的。  
他开始不自觉地留意赵云澜。  
以前没细看，细看之下才发现他长得很…  
怎么形容呢？  
长得很诱。  
五官干净生动。  
身材瘦高秀长。  
窄腰盈盈一握。  
翘臀如起伏山峰一座。  
赵云澜似乎喜欢吃棒棒糖，嘴唇总是亮晶晶的，让他不自主地回想起那嘴里塞着不可描述之物的样子。  
沈巍以前不知道自己内心这么饥渴。  
他甚至有一次在课堂上，看着赵云澜跟邻座笑得眼睛咪起的样子就走了神。  
现在算是歪打正着地把赵云澜套住了。  
就当作各取所需吧。

每个月12万，沈巍打得很准时。  
沈巍不缺钱。  
他的实验室承担多项国家和国际重大科研项目，他自己是973计划项目首席科学家，龙城十大科技精英…  
赵云澜辞掉2份兼职，有了空好好照顾妈妈和大庆。  
有了空好好整理学习的事。  
还有了空去沈巍的实验室实习。  
沈巍对赵云澜不坏。  
实际上也没让赵云澜去伺候几次。  
那几次也只不过是跪着帮他口一口。  
赵云澜的菊花贞操还在。

赵云澜学习能力很强。  
口了几次就掌握了沈巍的喜好。  
他喜欢做支配者。  
喜欢自己跪在他胯下。  
喜欢用手把住自己的头，顶摆腰胯抽插。  
喜欢自己用舌头卷着他前端打卷，每次都低喘出声。  
喜欢在快要到的时候命令自己跟他对视，看着自己的脸高潮。  
喜欢让自己把精液咽下去。

这个人和他的东西都不难闻，赵云澜吞过几次也习惯了。  
有一次赵云澜对着沈巍那双深邃的眼睛发了愣，咽下了精液，却没把软掉的阴茎吐出，嘴里不自主地嘬着，像平时嘬棒棒糖一样。  
不应期的沈巍被他这么一嘬，爽麻难忍，绷直了身体，不由自主地抬脚踢开了赵云澜。  
赵云澜被踢倒在地上，面色冷黯。  
站起来拍拍膝盖，背上自己的包开门走掉了。


End file.
